


Atla Prompts - Have at em!

by mists_of_avalon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BAMF Sokka, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will happily read anything, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Oneshot, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Simp for Sokka, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt, Zukka Week, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), share/reblog if you like them!, suki is a queen and there will be NO suki bashing here, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mists_of_avalon/pseuds/mists_of_avalon
Summary: I have lots of ideas but big time dyslexia so fully writing them kind of takes the joy out of it. So this is me sending them out into the world if you like something USE it! I don't need any credit and you're welcome to change whatever you like to fit your style or use whatever details in your own fics! <3Lots of Zukka and Modern AU'sIf you do end up using any I would love to read it. So you can send it my way.My Tumblr is https://storytime-with-nora.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter index

**Author's Note:**

> Again I don't need any credit and you're welcome to change whatever you like to fit your style or use whatever details in your own fics! <3 
> 
> If you do end up using any I would love to read it. So you can send it my way.  
> My Tumblr is https://storytime-with-nora.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy reading/writing!

Chapter Index

\- Chapter 2: Modern Sokka Character breakdown (fashion, mental health, interests and origins)  
\- Chapter 3: Modern Zuko Character breakdown (fashion, mental health, interests and origins)  
\- Chapter 4: Collage AU: Sokka plays water polo or hockey (Zuko thinks it's hot and so do we)  
\- Chapter 5: Modern Zukka Meet cute (includes miscommunication and ASL) lots of Fluff  
\- Chapter 6: Dark modern AU: Yue origins and death - aftermath with Sokka  
\- Chapter 7: Soulmates AU - Original Avatar soulmates lore + Sokka/Yue - Sokka/Zuko  
\- Chapter 8: In canon details on Zuko's disability part 1  
\- Chapter 9: Soulmates AU - flowers for scars + Flower meanings  
\- Chapter 10: Suki runs a woman's kickboxing gym  
\- Chapter 11: Modern AU - what sports/clubs would the Gaang be in?  
\- Chapter 12: Modern AU - what would the Gaang study?

\- Chapter 13: Sokka's Chronic leg pain after the war + Zukka

\- Chapter 14: 5+1 Zuko chronic pain by himself and the one time he wasn't 

\- Chapter 15 : Sokka's Love languages during quarantine +Zukka fluff

\- Chapter 16: Sokka and Zuko are Rival RA's

\- chapter 17: sokka does the bi pirate TikTok challenge 


	2. Prompt 1 - Sokka character study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't need any credit and you're welcome to change whatever you like to fit your style or use whatever details in your own fics! <3 
> 
> If you do end up using any I would love to read it. So you can send it my way.  
> My Tumblr is https://storytime-with-nora.tumblr.com/

Modern Sokka character breakdown - use how you like!

Sokka - a himbo jock with a heart of gold. The smartest idiot you will ever meet. Is a dog person obvi.

Sokka is a problem solver/macgyver type person, probably has ADHD or Dyslexia or both. He gets hyper focused on things and easily frustrated with others. Gifted with learning disabilities always makes for interesting and wild people. He would probably study engineering or bio engineering (making better prosthetics probably, working with his buddy Teo) Loves school, tests poorly. He used to get horrible stage fright for presentation but over time has gotten a bit better. (He still freaks out a little before every one)

He is a mad genius but also a young person with attention deficit so that excess energy has to go somewhere. (so SPORTS!) Hockey, Water polo, or Rugby seem like his kind of sports. They are all battle field sports that involving fighting and strategy. And Sokka is a genuinely good guy. He had to grow up early because of his mothers death so he sincerely cares about his team and looks after their safety. But if the other team ever starts to play dirty and hurts his team, (his family) “the gloves” are off.

He would be one of those people doing stupid shit at a party very drunk one minute and the second someone gets hurt or there is an emergency of any kind he sobers up and handles it with all the seriousness required. He’s the guy with the plan after all. The guy who switches very quickly from a goofball charmer to the fierce protector.

He would refuse to join a frat because of the house attitude towards women and in his later years he would live off campus maybe rooming with his sister or a certain brooding prince with a scar. Is the guy who walks/drives the girls and the gays home from parties. He probably refers to Katara, Aang and Toph as his ducklings or “the kids” and would go to freshmen parties (even though he’s over it) just to make sure they never got into too much trouble.

Suki re taught him sex ed when they were dating (including all the fun LGBT stuff that high school left out) she also took him to his first pride parade (which he loved) after they split because friends made more sense when making out wasn’t as fun as it used to be, he started to explore his sexuality figuring out that he was Bi.

He would still have some hangups about not being enough to protect those he loves Yue (whatever tragic Yue past enter here) and his Mom. More so than physically protect, his biggest flaw in a relationship would be trying to make everything okay, trying to shield his partner from mental turmoil and negative people. But that can be overbearing and at the end of the day impossible. He will have to learn how to listen to his partner for their needs and support as asked instead of trying to stop things before they happen. The world is not on fire Sokka just hasn’t caught on.

In this world Sokka probably deals with GAD (generalized anxiety) his coping mechanisms (including unleahty ones) would be

  * Running/working out
  * Hyper focusing on a project (even an unimportant one like painting the house or hanging up frame, not just school stuff)
  * Making lists and schedules
  * Re checking that things are in order and the oven is off or their plane hasn’t left yet
  * Ignoring and procrastinating on things he doesn’t like
  * Doodling and drawing
  * He doodles haikus to subtlety settle his brain in public when panicking (the counting of the syllables is calming)
  * He would have panic or anxiety attacks but not nearly as much as when he was 18 and young.



Would be the type of guy comfortable with his masculinity that he would wear a crop top and a skirt while skateboarding. One to make the homophobes uncomfortable and two because he just likes how he looks. People assume he’s a bit of a player and must sleep around a lot so people looking for a fling or hook-up are drawn towards him and people looking for something serious never take him seriously. He always makes the first move (dive in head first mothertruckers) is a flirt who really just wants to fall in love.  
  
Maybe will add more later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being here <3  
> Feel free to add your own thoughts in the comments!


	3. Prompt 2 - Zuko character study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't need any credit and you're welcome to change whatever you like to fit your style or use whatever details in your own fics! <3 
> 
> If you do end up using any I would love to read it. So you can send it my way.  
> My Tumblr is https://storytime-with-nora.tumblr.com/

Modern Zuko character breakdown - use how you like! Zuko is intense and focused, very private and dedicated to the task at hand.

He got away form his abusive Dad after the burn (probably coming out or being outed because sadly that tracks) and started living with Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten (maybe he passed away from a car accident or active duty as a young adult or he’s living his best big bro life!) Azula probably joined soon after. She went to therapy (still goes) has trouble with making new connections but has figured out herself and how to properly love her family.

Zuko is currently studying social work or family law (his dad maybe wanted him to be a lawyer and as a screw you he is going to forever get kids out of bad homes using his law degree.) He thinks of it as justice and irony all rolled into one. Screw you Ozai!

He defiantly went through a painting nails and emo hair phase early in collage but now he rocks put together looks and suits. His hair is still long but always styled for a professional clean look. He has grown into how he expresses himself through fashion and is comfortable with his gender expression. (Maybe look to Eugene from the try guys for some fashion examples)

Mental health wise he would have PSTD and maybe has had struggles with depression. His coping mechanisms would be

  * Marital arts
  * Mediation
  * Watercolour painting
  * Walks at night
  * Cleaning the house
  * Making tea
  * Writes short stories
  * Avoidance of triggers (staying away from dads and fire in general)
  * Journaling
  * Baking (it’s midnight and he is making cookies)



He would still struggle with sleeping/nightmares and probably have dissociative episodes. He would struggle to trust new people, especially male authority figures.

He used to compete in marital arts and maybe teaches classes now to young kids. An honourable opponent but not a team player (that would involve trust) Has a turtle or a cat named Druk. And taking care of said animal is part of his schedule which helps with his depression and anxiety. Probably talks to them at great length when he can’t afford therapy.

Mai was his beard in high school and he was hers, they are best of friends and will always cover for each other. Jet was one of his first serious relationships with a guy and while they had fun partying and bending the rules, they didn’t bring out the best in each other. In many ways hey were too similar, angry at the world for giving them a shitty hand. They were both miserable at the end when Mai cornered them and finally said break it off before I break you. So now it’s over and they’re not really friends but they don’t hate each other either. Since then he has mostly had short flings and hook ups. (Who has the time for unpacking emotional baggage when you have a law degree to finish and and internships to apply for?)

Visually impaired so he can’t drive (or operate heavy machinery) and gave up competing in martial arts. He still practises and figuring out how to fight again was part of his recovery process. He worked so hard to cover for his blind side that most people forget he can’t see you when you’re on his left. He will always subtly position himself in conversations and social settings to be on the right side so he can hear and see everything clearly.

He always comes off as a steady quiet presence, serious in nature but sweet and soft with kids and animals because they deserve the world. Distrusting of loud boisterous people until they prove not to be bullies. Has no patience for liars, cheats, or assholes.

Used to punch a homophobe or racist to solve the problem now he uses his fancy lawyer talk to make them sound like an idiot. Is bashful when complimented. Always brings baked goods to parties (even crazy freshmen ones, because he doesn’t want the kids to die)

For some reason I see him being a total music nerd/snob.

He has many opinions and an eclectic taste. He would never the first to make a move. Has trouble noticing when others are flirting with him.

Might add more later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being here <3  
> Feel free to add your own thoughts in the comments!


	4. Prompt 3 - Sokka plays sports

The Gaang is at uni and Sokka meets Zuko at the campus gym. After a while of silently nodding at each other or awkward words exchanged at the water fountain they have an unspoken friendship.

Until Toph drags Sokka to some sort of kickboxing MMA style fight where Zuko is a competitor. After that Sokka can’t help but compliment his steamy crush next time at the gym. Of course Zuko is awkward and doubts that Sokka really likes him, he probably just admires him as a bro. But they start to hang out more. Zuko joins the Gaang and things are going great, our boys are friends.

Until Zuko gets invited to one of Sokka’s waterpolo games. Zuko can’t deny the water warrior stuff is a serious turn on. (or Hockey) I’m just a fan for Sokka being a great team player, awesome on the fly and with strategy. He likes games that are chaotic and fast and usually plays with a happy air. Until someone plays dirty and hurts a teammate, then the gloves are off and the other team has to face his wrath.


	5. Prompt 4 - Zukka meet cute

In a shared uni class Sokka spots a super hot guy with a hearing aid in for the lecture. He assumes he is hard of hearing (correct) but incorrectly assumes the guy knows ASL and that learning some would impress him.

Zuko is shocked when some handsome jock comes up waving his hands at him when he could just say hello.

Sokka learns it’s only one ear and in lectures it can be hard to pick up the one voice hence the one hearing aid. But it’s too late the boys have bonded over embarrassment and laughter.

As their relationship grows they continue to learn ASL and it becomes I thing they do with each other (to signal at parties, communicate at loud events and over all have a private check in with each other)

Look to the future they adopt a deaf kid and they all love happily ever after signing “I love you”

*bonus they both secretly sign “I love you” to each other before they say it out loud!


	6. Prompt 5 - Yue dark origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this one! Self harm/overdose

Modern AU Yue origins 

I have seen many Yue moved away or had cancer and died (which both make sense)

But I had a thought about something a little darker. What if Yue had a super controlling family. They picked what she wore, what she ate, what she did, and who she dated. Sokka became her penpal or something and they secretly became best of friends (Maybe even fell in love)  
The pressure on her would be immense and she would crumble and maybe begin to punish herself for not being good enough for her family. Sokka is always trying to get her out and make her feel better, but their both kids he doesn’t know how to help and she doesn’t know to ask for it.  
Eventually she turns 18 and her parents announce she is going to be married, she’s devastated and just wants to make it all stop for a little bit. But she takes to much and overdoses in Sokka’s arms (holy shit real dark there)  
So of course from then on he has a complex about peoples mental health and protecting people from abusers. When he meets Zuko he might see Yue all over again. A person punished and broken by their family blaming themselves. He would do anything to make sure it doesn’t happen again.


	7. Prompt 6 - Soulmates AU - Marks

Soulmate AU

Long ago a spirit and a human fell in love. They shared a life together on the battle field and writing poetry and music describing the others beauty. Eventually the human grew old and passed away. Distraught by the loss their beloved the spirt ripped themselves up into pieces braiding their soul with the soul of their partner. Ever since old times some humans have been born spirit touched.

The spirit touched have 1-5 small black dots on their wrist when they are born like a constellation of stars. Each dot represents a potential soulmate (romantic or platonic).

The dots only blooms into a flower when

Pick one or make up your own

  * Say I love you and mean it
  * Fear for the others safety
  * Feel complete
  * Say something in unison (becoming one again)
  * Touch
  * Kiss



For example Sokka and Yue could have been soulmates and their flowers could have bloomed before she died (very sad) From then on Sokka walks around with a beautiful white peony (or whatever floats your boat) on his wrist and one other black dot. One day it blooms into a fire lily and he has to grapple with his feelings for Zuko and his grief for Yue all over again. Maybe Suki is his platonic soulmate? (A Snapdragon maybe?)

Could this be why Sokka keeps on his arm wraps even in the desert? Because he can’t bare to look at Yue’s flower sometimes?

Along with the dots on your wrist, you can get impressions of super strong emotions or phantom pains. Even some dreams manage to break through.

Once people have bonded signals are much clearer and they can dream walk in each others dreams and feel small pains or fleeting emotions.

But that gives some sense of choice and free will back to the soulmates thing. The flowers only blooms if you trust and love the person enough to make the bond happen. Instead of forcing Zuko and Sokka together early and tainting Zuko’s choice to leave his family and help the Avatar, I like the idea of a true partnership growing on its own and being supported by the spirits.


	8. Prompt 7 - Zuko Disability

Zuko is definitely visually impaired maybe even hearing and balanced impaired too.

We could see him picking up his swords again after his banishment realizing he needs a better way to protect his blind side, and a shield is too clunky. So what’s better than a shield? A sharp shield (AKA his Dao blades)

I am always a sucker for Zuko protecting his left side and Sokka figuring it out. But I have only seen those take place after he joins the group. What if Sokka notices while Zuko is still chasing them and uses it to their advantage not in a “I want to hurt you way” but more of a “I need a five second head start how do I make you trip over your toes” sort of way.

But once Zuko joins the group Sokka immediately guards Zukos left side because he used it against him why wouldn’t other enemies.

I did read a great fic where Sokka was always on Zukos right when alone but as soon as people were around he went to the left without being asked to protect it from others.


	9. Prompt 8 - soulmates flowers as scars

I really like the soulmate AU were your partners scars and injuries show up as flowers on your skin. An extra layer would be to have the flowers represent how you got or earned the scar.

Zuko was asking for forgiveness and trying to surrender when he got his eye burn.

Katara was trying to warn and caution Aang before her hands were burned.

There are a lot of flowers that represent bravery and love and protection so maybe there could be different kinds for different nations. There is a lot of information about flowers and their meanings.

Could we use that to make an even angstier soulmate au? Where our characters are just trying to interpret the flowers meaning? I think so

So Sokka figures out pretty early on the Zuko is his soulmate, so then he spends hours every night trying to figure out what each flower could mean. How did it get there? What was the intent or emotion when it happened? And most importantly why does the burn on his face mean asking for forgiveness? 

Zuko has been obsessed with the Balsam wrapped around his thumb ever since they appeared. But he has always been confused by how such pretty marks means that his soulmate was so impatient he stick himself twice. 

look here for more inspiration for flower meanings 

<https://gardenerdy.com/list-of-flowers-their-meanings/>

In addition 

Sokka wouldn’t have many scars because of all the layers he wore in the south, but he would have lots of small nicks and burns all over his hands, form hunting, fighting, and cooking. Which he keeps covered with his fingerless gloves and arm wraps during their journey across the world. 

I’m imaging the flowers as scars prompt where Zuko just had a bunch of tiny flowers and blossoms on his hands and nowhere else. When he is alone he loves looking at all of them, maybe giving each one a kiss. He imagines his partner as someone who works with their hands who leads and ordinary life. And then he is probably really worried and confused when more flowers start popping up all over his body as he chases the Avatar around the world. When he first met Sokka he had war paint on and then from then on was pretty focused on fighting the Avatar or the water tribe girl. Maybe he is that focused (and literally half blind) that he didn’t notice the flowers on Sokka’s face until way late into the journey. 

The whole time Sokka knows and he is so disappointed that Zuko seems to not care. Not even to be mad and say I hate you, just the absence of caring at all. He would like some reaction, he’s worth noting right? 

Some examples of injuries 

  * Zuko face burn
  * Zuko marks from boat explosion 
  * Sokka fish hooks in thumb 
  * Sokka injury from the siege at the north? 
  * Katara hand burn 
  * Aang lighting scar on foot and back 
  * Zuko lighting scar front and foot 



Most people that work with their hands (fishing, hunting sword fighting) will have plenty of marks on their hands which mean lots of little flowers and blossoms covering their soulmates hands. 

I think if you have a soul flower it can get scared over by your own injury but if a flower comes in after and injury it's on top of the old scar. 


	10. Prompt 9 - suki runs a kickboxing gym

Suki is an instructor at a women’s gym, she runs a beginners self defence class once a week and Sokka comes to help acting as the “aggressor” and happily gets beat up by Suki and a bunch of girls every week.

Maybe the background for his willingness to help could come from Katara being attacked (something more mild, but still scary) on her way home from campus and signing up for Suki’s class.

Maybe that’s how Sokka and Suki met? Anyways after that Sokka learns more about being a helpful feminist ally and that’s why he still helps out in the gym even though Katara stoped taking classes and Suki and him broke up to be friends.


	11. Prompt 10 - ModernAU gaang sports/clubs

Sokka - Water Polo - team sport, hardcore, pantsing boys underwater, warrior water sport - also robotics or chess because our boy is all about strategy and inovation

Suki - Kickboxing, let’s be honest she would be a trainer at a womens gym and run a self defense class for beginners once a week, maybe a dance squad of cheerleading too. Because she is a warrior but also a girl too.

Zuko - Fencing club, Martial arts - anything that is a solo sport really

Katara - she gives me life guard or swim teacher vibes - she would be the schools medic that goes to all the sporting events

Aang - something sweet like arts club or drum circle. For a sport maybe Volley ball or ultimate frisbee


	12. Prompt 11 - Gaang studies

Aang - Anthropology / Religious Studies / Psych / Conflict Resolution 

Katara - Womens Studies / Activism / Medicine (ER or GYNO) / Nursing 

Sokka - Architecture / Mechanical Engineering / Robotics / Forensic Sciences 

Toph - Business (to take over her Dads company because she could totally pull it off) Sculptor/ Engineering (metal bending) 

Zuko - Computer Engineering / Business / Social worker / Lawyer for domestic violence and family cases 

Mai - Physics / theoretical maths 

Azula - Business / corporate law 

Ty lee - Physiotherapy / Alternative Medicine / 


	13. Prompt 12 - Sokka chronic leg pain

So I could see Sokka not only breaking his ankle/leg during Sozin’s comet but also tearing something in his knee with all that twisting and high impact stuff. And while I’m sure Katara handled the break like a pro so he could put weight on it without his bone going through skin, she was also a little busy with keeping Zuko alive and making sure everyone else was okay. 

Sokka didn’t want to complain, he was alive, with all 10 fingers and toes, he could even put weight on his leg and gingerly walk. Everything was fine. He could and would grin and bear it. Zuko was going to be Fire Lord, Aang and his sister were going off to bring peace to the fire nation colonies. Toph was going to rule the world, well teach metal bending (same thing if you ask her) 

So he ditched the crutches early and went on to be his normal self.(maybe also dislocated shoulder holding Toph so the crutches were uncomfortable anyways. Reinjuring his knee and pushing past the pain time again. 

When he was finally sent back to be the fire nations southern ambassador (his dad thought it would do him good to see his friend and take a break from rebuilding, because he could see how much pain his kid was in) Zuko welcomed him back warmly (lol) 

Maybe during sparring, or even as simple as getting up after a long meeting, Sokka’s knee buckles and Zuko is horrified at is friend crashing to the ground. Even more so by the anger in his eyes and the set of his jaw and he pulls himself back up saying he’s fine. Zuko will watch his friend (maybe crush) slowly limp back to his rooms. 

Basically I want someone to write more hurt Sokka, he is not used to being out for the count, he is not used to not being able to help, he has spent his whole arc proving that he doesn’t need to be a bender to be useful. I’m sure it would be hard for him to reconcile with being injured and having to rest and ask for help, especially with how active his brain is. Could Zuko help him? Sorry Zuko but you’re kind of used to being in pain at this point. You know recovery is slow, and not linear. You would know how it feels and maybe you could help Sokka realize he is not broken, but he is changed. 


	14. Prompt 13 - Zuko pain 5+1

Someone write a 5 times he had to power through chronic pain and the 1 time he didn’t

Zuko obviously has chronic pain or discomfort from his burn. Someone pointed out that he could get severe migraines from chronic pain and eye nerve damage, probably vertigo from the damage to his ear. 

So let’s see a 5+1 fic where he struggles with his chronic pain by himself/pushing through and one where he asks for help and is taken care of.

Comment your ideas of what points in the series could be one of those five, and add your thoughts of who he should ask for help for the last one! My vote is Sokka 


	15. Prompt 14 - Sokka is lonely in quarantine

Sokka has really strong love languages, especially physical touch. I think Sokka would be a clingy octopus that is making his neighbours bread and buying coffee for his sister and just living his love language dreams. Here is an inner monologue for him in quarantine.

Sometimes I feel like I have so much love in my heart and no one to release it on. I’m a loving person with few I trust enough to make a deep connection. Which means my high physical touch and gift giving love languages get focused on my closest friends. Even those who hate touch so I have to request a hug and I have to be okay if they say no.

Quarantine has not been fun, I miss teaching my kids in person and their little hugs and well meaning and weird compliments. (My favourite being "you’re not pretty Mr. Sokka.... but you are strong and brave") I miss seeing more than one human in person.

I’m one second away from holding a strangers hand and rubbing circles with my thumb against their fingers because again I'm overflowing with love.

In my bubble I try and cuddle with my friends when they can come over. But Aang and Katara don't need me, they have each other. Toph allows one hug per visit and she just taps me on the back, not a very comforting hug if I say so myself. Thinks with Suki haven't quiet returned to normal yet, she asked for a bit of space. I can't keep treating her like my girlfriend and... well I have to respect that, because she's my best friend. 

Toph did ask if she could bring her moping adopted brother/cousin (Iroh is her dad and adopted Zuko and Azula after the burn) 

Who knows maybe this guy needs a new friend as much as I do....

Wow Toph didn't say he was smokin hot, well I guess he's family, and she's blind

Holy shit our shoulders are touching

Stay calm Sokka stay calm 

our pinkies are overlapping

We're holding hands 

That smile could melt the tundra 

I wonder if Zuko would like a tea and some cookies? 

I wonder if Zuko wants to hang out while I make new finger puppets for my students?

I wonder if Zuko would take a nap with me? 

God this man is a heater! Perfect I'm freezing with AC running.

He's drawing Japanese characters on my arm, he thinks I'm asleep. but I don't want to miss this. 

This is love isn't it? 


	16. Prompt 15: Sokka and Zuko are rival RA’s

Sokka and Zuko are rival RA’s Writing Prompt - take what you like - I don’t need credit but I would love to read what you write!

Now I have never stayed on campus before but TikTok has informed me that being an RA is like babysitting a bunch newly minted “adults”

I think it would be in cannon for both of the boys to have gravitated towards the responsibility, but come at it from two different angles.

Sokka gives me camp counselor, themed rooms, will show up to parties organize lots of mingle events, and is very approachable. Sokka probably took the job for the money and free room and board at first but ends up enjoying being a leader and bringing some safe fun to the freshmen. He especially likes that he can keep an eye on his little sisters boyfriend who is like a brother to him. Man that kid gets into trouble with that yes lets attitude of his. (No Aang you can’t fly)

Zuko gives me more of an orderly, and reserved vibe. Room rules are typed and handed out. His kids say he is really nice once he gets talking but he definitely gives off a scary frost impression. Zuko holds tea time hours in his room for kids to come and hang out and ask for guidance and advice.

Zuko and Sokka are in wings or floors next to each other, so their kids start a my RA is cooler than yours war which turns into a prank and party war. (Anything you can do I can do better)

Zuko and Sokka get pulled into the nonsense and actually start to get to know each other.

The freshmen then decide that war is not the answer but getting their RA’s to fall in love is.

Things I would love to see:

  * Zuko subtly has pride things on his door (maybe a safe space sticker) it is unspoken knowledge that Zuko's tea time is also a great opportunity to ask for LGBTQ sex Ed and health advice no judgement (god knows that the children didn’t get taught say queer sex in high school. He will provide condoms and dental dams)
  * Sokka has a bi pirate flag in his room because he is obviously a himbo birate
  * Sokka themes his floors rooms with magical elements (even funnier if bending is still in the AU - “uh sokka? It says I’m in the lava bending room. “Yes you are Lee!” “But I’m an air bender? “Yes you are Lee!” )
  * Once the pranks get out of hand Sokka shows up to tea time with Zuko and they have a really awkward tea (“So…. Are kids are at war?” “Yes… would you like some tea?” “Ya why not”)
  * Sokka and Zuko are some of the kids emergency contacts who have no families and one night they both show up to the ER to pick up two freshmen who got into a fight and they get all mother hen about the injuries and also disappointed mum about getting into fights
  * Sokka is in water polo or hockey (or maybe he just likes to go swimming late at night to clear his anxiety ADHD brain) so he always has wet hair from the showers and keeps weird hours (maybe runs into insomniac Zuko now and again)
  * Sokka starts showing up to more tea times and him and Zuko play pai sho
  * Aang definitely drinks to much at his first party and tries to fly
  * One of Sokka's dads has to be a professor or scientist so Zuko can marvel at the two men switching to a different language and talking with such passion about whatever to each other, a father and son on equal footing
  * Zukos is amazed by Sokka's two dads in general
  * Sokka becomes best friends with Iroh
  * Aang, Katara, Ty Lee, Toph, and Azula (maybe Haru and Teo) are all new students either first or second year
  * Sokka, Zuko, Mai and Suki are all older
  * Sokkas freshmen (highschool sweetheart) girlfriend (Yue) was killed in a drunk driver/driving accident or something tragic and so while he’s having fun being an RA he is also taking it very seriously (making sure no one drives and every drinks water) and hasn’t drank since her death



Feel free to add on

freshmen hijinks

Zukka moments

What’s the boys would be like as RA's

Happy writing!!!


	17. Prompt 16: Flowers as Scars soulmate AU Part 2

Feel free to take what you like from this and change whatever you like to make it work. There are lots of different ways to interpret flowers and how the characters were feeling. Send me any fan art or fanfic from this if you use it, no credit needed I just want to admire it! Feel free to just use placements of the flowers too! No meanings needed, I just like the idea of Sokka really only nicking his hands and covering up the flowers on his arms with wraps until he can’t hide it anymore when his face is marked. 

Notes: There could also be lot’s of fun angst and miscommunication because Sokka knows when he first sees Zuko, but Zuko shouldn’t notice until he shows up at the Western Air Temple saying “Zuko here” and that way his decision to leave the Fire Nation is entirely based on his own character growth, for which he is rewarded with finally being worthy of his soulmate. (there will be growing pains between the boys) 

But of course the whole time Sokka just thinks Zuko is a jerk who would ignore his own soulmate so callously which is why he tried to move on with Yue and Suki. 

For this cannon divergence Sokka has always known that being Bi is fine and discovered his own bisexuality on the road when he is presented with boys his age for the first time as well as girls that aren’t his sister. And our dear Zuko is gay and him and Mai use each other as beards when he goes back to the Fire Nation. (Mai/Ty Lee but they have to keep it on the down low) 

Here it goes….

When Sokka was 8 he got a fish hook stuck in his thumb, and of course it had to be a stupid barbed hook that stuck steadfast in his hand. Being the bright you man he was he thought he could leverage the hook out with another small blade. And that was how he ended his evening hugging his Mum and lamenting over the two sore holes in his thumb. Kya brushed through his hair with her hands and whispered stories of his Dad doing the same thing when he was young. 

Sokka turned around and held his Mother’s hand in his turning it over gently, there in between her fingers rested a small pink blossom of Balsamine. 

“What does this one mean Mum?”

Kya smiled softly at her son “Impatience my little arctic dove…. You are so much like your father I bet your soulmate is looking at two of the same flower on their thumb right now.” 

Sokka looked back at his thumb with reverence. “You think they’ll like me?” 

“I know they will, the spirits don’t make mistakes.”

In that moment miles away a young prince sat next to a small candle holding his hand up mesmerized by the two pink flowers on his thumb. 

“Hello.” 

_______________________

When Kya passed, Sokka silently stacked the rocks making her burial site with the rest of his family, his hand slipped on his own tears and ice slicing his palm open in the process. He couldn’t be bothered to care. He just wrapped more cloth around it and continued with his silent vigil of burying his mother. 

That night Prince Zuko would be found pouring over a soul flower book looking for the deep crimson flower on his palm. 

_“The Dark Crimson Rose: Can have two interpretations. One is about sadness and mourning and death. The second, has a more joyous meaning - rebirth and love. When someone your soulmate care about passes away, the dark crimson rose can express their feelings of mourning and sadness.”_

Zuko held his hand close to himself and whisper softly “I’m sorry.” 

—————————————

Years later Sokka woke up screaming and clutching his face, his face felt like it was on fire. Worse than any soul pain before, worse than any pervious flower burning into his hand or arm, this was agony. 

He didn’t speak for days, too much pain and anguish plagued his 12 year old body. His eye was fuzzy for days and it took weeks for him to regain his balance enough to be trusted in a canoe with his dad. 

What never left however were the purple hyacinth’s scattered around his left eye and cheek. He asked his Dad what they mean’t, but he just shook his head looking sad.

“I’m not sure son. I have never seen flowers like that before and so much of our history has been lost I’m not sure anyone left knows much about every flower.” 

Sokka hung his head and left the room. Not before Hakoda whispered to himself “Your mother would have known.” 

___________________________

After a childhood spent running away from Azula’s flames and then his Father’s, he was grateful that his soulmate seemed to live a safe life only ever nicking their hands and forearms, more often than not they were so small and shallow the flowers would fade in a few months just like his soulmates scars. 

There were a few flowers that stayed into his teens, the two pink flowers on his thumb, the red rose on his palm and a small cockscomb across the back of his hand, which he read symbolized affection, singularity, and silliness. He was fond of that one, Zuko liked to think his soulmate got that one playing with a friend and laughing like Ty Lee does when Mai tries to do a handstand. 

He hoped that when he met his soulmate they would forgive him for the unfortunate number and placement of flowers they would have. The burn across his face was likely to never heal completely meaning that not only had his father marked him for life, they marked his soulmate too. 

_______________________

Zuko noticed that once he started in earnest to chase the Avatar more and more soul flowers would pop up on his hands, knees, and every once in a while across his cheek or on the back of his head. Most of them faded after a few weeks, but their appearance still made his heart lurch a little. 

Why were they suddenly in so much danger? Why did all the flowers mean bravery and courage? Who were they fighting? 

He had figured out a while ago that his soulmate must be a boy, because he never found any interest in the girls around him. Plus the scars had to come from someone who worked with their hands hunting, fishing, practising with blades. Only that could account for all the small nicks he saw over the years. So his soulmate was a warrior. 

He secretly hoped that he wasn’t fighting against his soulmate, that would be awful. 

______________________

When Aang burned Katara his hands were suddenly covered in burning lavender sprigs, he wept as Sokka yelled at him and Katara’s shriek repeated in his mind. 

Eventually the burning stopped and he looked down at his hands, they were clear, not a lavender in sight. 

But he knew what the appearance of the flowers meant, Katara was his soulmate and he had hurt her. 

Before running from the camp he asked Jeong Jeong what lavender meant. 

“It means distrust young Avatar.” 

That night Aang vowed to never fire bend again, he couldn’t risk losing her faith. 

_______________________

While at the Northern Air Temple Sokka scoured the mechanist’s library for a book on soul flowers, he couldn’t stand knowing who his idiot jerk of a soulmate was without knowing what the flowers meant. Probably evil or cruelty or something Jerk worthy. 

_"The Purple Hyacinth: Can be interpreted as your soulmates Sorrow, often the words “I am sorry. Please forgive me.” Were said when the soul flower appears.”_

Sokka sat heavily on the floor, the new information swirling around his mind. Zuko was begging for forgiveness when someone burned his face. A child was asking for forgiveness and someone decided to burn him instead. 

He swallowed a lump in his throat. 

Okay yes Zuko was a jerk. A jerk who through him into the snow when they first met and has since chased them around the world throwing fire at them. So a bad guy, AND a jerk for not even mentioning the obvious flowers across Sokka’s face that matched his own scar. 

But no deserved that. Especially if they were saying they were sorry, and it was obvious by the flowers on his own face that Zuko had truly meant his sorrow. 

Still his enemy though, so he couldn’t think on it for too long. And he couldn’t tell his friends what they truly meant. 

_____________________________

Only a week later Sokka woke up with a start thinking he had fallen off of Appa and hit the ground. His body ached and burned and for a moment he worried over the angry Prince. 

In the morning the sharp pains had eased to be a dull ache and the snapdragons scattered across his body faded, the closer they got to the Northern Water Tribe. 

Once they arrived one of the elders noted the snapdragon across his cheek and complimented him on his soulmates grace under pressure and inner strength in trying circumstances.

He wondered what Zuko could have done to earn those. 

_____________________________ 

Sokka meeting Yue - falls into the canal hurts himself - Zuko gets a Daffodil - regard, respect, chivalry, unrequited love, symbolic for the power of inner beauty 

When Sokka loses Yue he gets hurt in the same spot and so covering the Daffodil on Zuko is a White tulip - forgiveness, lost love 

_______________________ 

Aang in the catacombs gets struck by lightning- White Lotus flower on Katara - purity, enlightenment, self regeneration and rebirth - he let go of Katara and reached the full avatar state 

Maybe the one on his foot could be different? A secondary emotion 

_______________________ 

Zuko final Agni Kai taking the lighting for Katara - Sokka gets a White rose - I am worthy of you OR Pink carnation - I will never forget you OR Purple columbine - resolution OR Edlweiss - courage devotion (lot’s to pick from) 

______________________

One day when they get married they prick each others thumbs (like hand fasting) to show the whole world the true intent of their marriage.

On Zuko’s thumb (meaning Sokka’s intention) - Camellia blue - you are the flame in my heart 

On Sokka’s thumb (meaning Zuko’s intention) - Violet purple - you occupy my thoughts, blue love 

_________________________


	18. Prompt 17 - sokka does the bi- pirate TikTok challenge

You know that sokka would 100% dress up as a sexy pirate for TikTok. 

Suki is the caption of our crew and Sokka is just happy to swab the decks 

Imagine Zuko’s face when he comes home after a long day as an essential worker to find his smoking hot boyfriend holding a sword wearing eyeliner and a v neck shirt that goes to the bottom of his sternum. 

Sexiness and fluff ensues 

As payback Zuko dresses up as a gay spy or mercenary and sokka’s jaw hits the floor


	19. Prompt 18 - Zukka modern AU: Weighted blanket

# Zukka modern AU: Weighted blanket

One shot or small addition to whatever you’re writing 

Either Zuko or Sokka sleep with a weighted blanket 

\- Zuko to stop PTSD nightmares and help him sleep through the night 

\- Sokka for his Anxiety or ADHD (to help him sleep through the night and stop stress dreams. 

Personally I like the idea of Sokka sleeping with one and keeping such a brave face that when he sleeps over at his boyfriends place for the first time (Zuko only sleeps with a light sheet because he runs like a furnace) Sokka can’t fall asleep, and when he does he wakes himself up in a panic (because anxiety sucks bro) 

So Zuko is sitting there with a hyperventilating boyfriend, a boyfriend who is usually the one comforting him. 

It’s not like Sokka hides his anxiety per say but maybe he has never had anyone to really lean on and this relationship s so new he didn’t want to seem like a baby compared to Zuko. Maybe he thinks his pain isn’t as valid because his dad didn’t hit him. 

But Zuko doesn’t let him get that far, he sits Sokka between his legs and braids his hair while kissing the top of his hair, whispering how amazing he thinks Sokka is. 

And if next time Sokka sleeps over at Zuko’s place there is a brand new weighted blanket waiting there... that’s no ones business. 


	20. Prompt 19 -  Modern AU - The Gaang protecting their vulnerable elders from Covid

The Gang obviously all love and adore Iroh and everyone calls him Uncle (he insists) here are some ideas of what the Gaang would do during quarantine to make sure he is happy and healthy. 

Zuko would be living him except he went with Sokka to visit his Dads in Alaska during spring break. The boys had been looking forward to this fishing trip for ages. So now Zuko is stuck in Alaska (for whatever made up reasons) and he asks the Gaang group chat to check in on his Uncle and make sure he has groceries. Because what if Is Uncle runs out of toilet paper!

  * Katara would take on the job of making sure he has all the food and necessities he needs 
  * Aang would go with her and he makes a game of throwing in something special/weird for Iroh to try or use in a recipe 
  * Toph would meet up with him a few times a week both of them masked up and walking 2 meters apart while she walks her guide dog to the off leash park and they would discuss music and politics and whatever it is that those two would take about 
  * Aang would come play music or paint with Iroh on the roof of their apartment building or backyard 
  * Mai and Ty lee would drop off all the new breads and pastries they are making in their house 
  * Suki and Haru take the opportunity to do some small renovations at their place of work the Jasmine Dragon 
  * Mai and ty lee maybe paint a new mural in the tea shop 
  * Sokka plays pai sho with Iroh online at least once a week 
  * And Zuko facetimes him every day 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being here <3  
> Feel free to add your own thoughts in the comments!
> 
> This is me sending my ideas out into the world if you like something USE it! I don't need any credit and you're welcome to change whatever you like to fit your style or use whatever details in your own fics! <3
> 
> If you do end up using any I would love to read it. So you can send it my way.  
> My Tumblr is https://storytime-with-nora.tumblr.com/


End file.
